


What Went Wrong?

by Patty_Parker60



Category: The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Beginnings, F/M, Falling In Love, Frustration, Interracial Relationship, rocky relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: After their 'sweet night', Gabe has difficultyreaching Sofia. After several messages gounanswered, Gabe is somewhat perturbed,which is readily apparent when Sofia finallyreaches out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [lila_luscious](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lila_luscious), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).

Sofia (unsure of what to expect): Hey, you

Gabe (a bit cooly): Hey...what's up?

Sofia: I know that you've been calling...new case.

Gabe: OK

Sofia: Don't be like that...please...

Gabe: Did you want something?

Sofia: Wha-what? 'Do I want something?' I WANTED to  
hear your voice, let you know that I haven't dropped  
off the side of the earth.

Gabe: Having second thoughts?

Sofia: You have the right to be a LITTLE upset, but don't  
you think this is a bit dramatic?...GABE? Are you there?

Gabe: Yes

Sofia (exasperated): Is this how it's going to be?

Gabe: How's that?

Sofia: 'How's that?' With you being so cold and nasty.

Gabe: Is there anything else?

Sofia (stunned and hurt): No...I suppose not...take care...bye.


	2. A Welcome Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejected by Gabe (who hasn’t tried to contact her after their last conversation), Sofia immerses herself in her work. She doesn’t register that this is exactly the reason she and Gabe are estranged-her not making the time for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION (provided by joli_camarillo: many thanks!!)
> 
> “Y de donde eres? And where are you from?
> 
> Usted es mexicana? You are Mexican(a)?
> 
> Tengo que estar en mi cuarto antes de la medianoche.  
I'm supposed to be in my suite before midnight.
> 
> Te gustaría acompañarme? Es aqui en esta hotel.  
Would you like to come with me? It's here in this hotel  
Si, porque no? Yes, why not?

She decides to have a cocktail after leaving the office, at the nearby Four Seasons Hotel. Not her normal haunt, however she feels that she deserves to treat herself, cheer herself up (with her romantic life apparently in shambles.)  
She’s seated at the bar, sipping her scotch and “people watching”, when a waft of very expensive, subtly intoxicating after-shave tickles her nostrils, followed by a gentle tap on her shoulder from behind. “Hi.” The voice is deeply accented, pleasant, and very appealing.

Sofia turns slightly to face a very handsome, stunningly masculine Latino male. His suit is expensive, though not ostentatious, and his lower jaw adorned with a short -clipped, fashionable stubble of beard. This, along with his short curly hair, is quite the presentable package. “Hallo”, she replies. He holds out his hand, and introduces himself.

“Gabriel” [‘GABRIEL’…GABE…of fucking course…]

“Sofia.”

“Y de donde eres, Gabriel?”

“Venezuela…usted es Mexicana?”

“Si.” After their second cocktail, their casual banter washes away Sofia’s melancholy mood, and she finds herself enjoying this gorgeous athlete’s company.  
He’s here for a soccer exhibition against The New York Cosmos. He’ll be here for the rest of the week, and expresses interest in seeing Sofia again. Gabe Napolitano’s face flits into her mind; but with no contact between them for eight days, he obviously isn’t interested in pursuing their relationship, and Gabriel is so charming, oozing virility.  
Gabriel checks his watch. 

“Tengo que estar en mi cuarto antes de la medianoche. Te gustaría acompañarme? Es aqui en esta hotel."

Sofia, after the briefest hesitation, agrees. “Si…porque no?”


End file.
